the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenji Ichiyama
'Approval:' 11/8/13 7 feats Tobirama (v3.0) 'Appearance and Personality' Kenji is a young member of the Ichiyama clan, at the age of 18. He has long brown hair, black glasses and blue eyes. He is at 6'00”. He wears his headband on his forehead. 'Stats' (Total:58) ' '''Strength: 11 ' 'Speed: 11 ' 'Chakra Levels: 11 ' 'Chakra Control: 12 ' 'Endurance: 8 ' '''CP:85 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Ice Release ' '''Genin 2: Earth Release ' 'Chunin: Taijutsu Mastery ' 'Jonin: Tsumetaigan (Kekkei Genkai) (TBO) ' 'S-Rank: Summoning Contract: Nobuyuki the Brown Bear Swordsman (TBO) ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 7 Banked feats: 0 # Earth Release: Mountain Shattering Fist - This is a special Ichiyama clan technique. It manipulates rock so to create a huge rock fist as an extension of the user’s body. (10) # Earth Release: Rock Skin Defense - Kenji manipulates the ground around him and covers himself in an extra skin of rock. This is an extremely defensive technique. The user cannot move when using this technique. (10, 5 to maintain) # Ice Release: Flesh Piercing Icicle - Kenji has his palms out as he uses chakra to create icicle bullets that can be fired at high speed. These are very sharp. (10) # Earth Release: Arms of the Earth - 'The user makes the seal and puts his hands on the ground. Then, at any visible distance, arms of rock come from the ground to grab the opponant's legs. (10, 5 to maintain) # '+5 Stats # Earth Release: Mountain Splitting Drill - 'Similar to the Mountain Shattering Fist, this technique turns rock into a drill around the user's fist as a huge extension to a punch. (20) # '''Earth Clone: '''This technique creates a shadow clone made of mud of the user. Since its made of mud, it can continue to reform and mould itself back to its original shape. Once reverted to mud, the clone can serve as a powerful restraint that is capable of completely halting the opponents movements, besides being able to perform jutsu, though it is less durable than a Golem from the Golem Technique. (20 CP minimum) *(3) Set of Kunai *(3) Nunchucks *(2) Single Smoke Bomb *(0) Golden Turd '''Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 17000 * Ryo left: 17000 '''Relationships * Reiko Ichiyama - Kenji's cousin and good friend. They train together and Kenji trusts him, but also sees him as a rival. He hopes to surpass his cousin's strength and beat him, like Kenji's father did to Reiko's father, Kenji's uncle. * Jeisen Uchiha - Looks up to him as a role model and really respects the Jounin. Wants to eventually take him on and win, to show the strength of the Ichiyama clan. * Nenshou Natsuin - Kenji's friend. He looks up to him and enjoys spending time with him and training. Hopes to someday train with him and go on missions with him. Also wants to defeat him in taijutsu skill. * Toiyarochi Senju - Kenji's friend. He enjoys spending time with him and trusts him. Enjoyed going to the Ichiyama mountain with him. * Rikukara Suzuki - His new housemate and friend. Kenji's not quite sure what to make of him yet, but he's quite fond of him. * Koroshi Ichiyama - Kenji's older cousin and not so good friend. He is frequently embarrassed by Koro's lack of manners and childishness. * Nobuyuki - Kenji's eager bear servant. He kind of likes him, but a bit confused as to why he came to see him. 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 36' *'Banked: 4' *'Reset Day: Sunday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 1 ' Reiko Ichiyama S-Rank Part 1 'B-Rank: 3 ' The Mist The Corrupted Canon Mission: Destroy the Relay Tower 'C-Rank: 4 ' Yomi 3 Journey to Mount Ichiyama Poopy Giants Zombies? ZOMBIES! 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'RP: 6 ' Enter Kenji Ichiyama To His Limits Looking for a friend Kenji sits under a tree Kenny trains near a mountain Paying a Debt. Winner buys! 'Spars: 1 ' Reiko vs. Nenshou! Two wanderers! 'Other: 1 ' A strange, furry face knocks (Char. Dev.) ' Kenji genin.png|Kenji as a Genin ' '''History and Story You can describe your character's early life here, and update this section as you take part in the subreddit. Category:Character Category:Konohagakure